spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitch
(Episode begins with SpongeBob walking with Patrick) SpongeBob: What a fun day that was, right buddy? Patrick: Yeah! SpongeBob: Well, see you late- Patrick? Patrick: What is it? SpongeBob: You’re disappearing! P t i k: That’s imp ss ble… SpongeBob: PATRICK! P k: SpongeBob: Now you have a square box around you! It’s like a highlight! P: SpongeBob: Hello? SpongeBob: No, no, no! (SpongeBob sees an arrow right next to the highlight box with nothing in it) SpongeBob: Is that a...computer mouse? Oh, my, Neptune. This isn’t real. I must be just a writing. And there’s someone reading this now. HEY YOU! I’M GONNA GET YOU FOR DELETING PATRICK FROM THIS WRITING! (SpongeBob grabs onto the mouse and rips it open, revealing a small hole. He then rips the hole open) <^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^> | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ┏━┳━━━━━━━━┓ | | ┃◯┃╭┻┻╮╭┻┻╮┃ | | ┃╮┃┃╭╮┃┃╭╮┃┃ | | ┃╯┃┗┻┻┛┗┻┻┻┻╮ | | ┃◯┃╭╮╰╯┏━━━┳╯ | | ┃╭┃╰┏┳┳┳┳┓◯┃ | | ┃╰┃◯╰┗┛┗┛╯╭┃ | Wow! I can see the page! I’m going to climb in there and get you, writer! Writer: Very funny. I can just delete you, y’know. .--..--..--..--..--..--. .' \ (`._ (_) _ \ .' | '._) (_) | \ _.')\ .----..---. / |(_.' | / .-\-. \ | \ 0| | ( O| O) | o| | _ | .--.____.'._.-. | \ (_) | o -` .-` | | \ |`-._ _ _ _ _\ / \ | | `. |_||_| | | o | \_ \ | -. .-. |.-. \ `--..-' O | `.`-' .' _.' .' | `-.-' /-.__ ' .-' .' `-.` '.|='=.='=.='=.='=|._/_ `-'.' `-._ `. |________/\_____| `-.' .' ).| '=' '='\/ '=' | `._.` '---------------' //___\ //___\ || || ||_.-. ||_.-. (_.--__) (_.--__): I’m in you’re page now! I can delete your words with ease. Writer: Yeah righ . Uh, why isn’t that showi g? Or th t too? ▄▄▄▄▄███▄▄███▄▄▄▄▄▄▄░▄▄▄▄░▄▄▄░ █░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀░░░▀▀▀░░░▀▀▀██ ██░░░▄░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▄░░█░ █▄░░░░░░▄▀▀▀▄▄░░▄▄▄▄▄▄░░░▀░░█▄ ░█░▄▀░▄▀░░▄▄▄▄██▀▄▄▄░░▀▄░░░█▀░ ██░░░▄█░░░█████▄████░░░█░░░██░ ░███▀███░░░▀▀░█░█▀▀▀░░█▀██▄█░░ ░█░░░░▀▄▀▀▄▀▀▀░▀▀▀▄▄▄▀██▀▀░█░░ ░▀█▄░░▄░▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▀░▄░░█▀░░ ░░█░░▀▀░░░░░█▄██▄▄█░░░██░░█▄░░ ░░███░░▀█░░▀▀▄▀▀░░░░░░▄░░██░░░ ░░███▄██▄▄▄▄▄▄░░▄▄░░░▄█░░██░░░ ░░▀███▀░▀▀▀▀██████▀▀▀▀▀▀██▀░░░ ░░░▀█████▀█████▀██████████░░░░ ░░░░██▄▄▄▄▄░░░▀▀░░░░░░░▄██░░░░ ░░░░█▄██▀▀███▀▀▀▀████▀████░░░░ ░░░░████░░░██░░░░███░░████░░░░ ░░░░░▀▀▀░░░█▀█░░░██░░░▀▀▀░░░░░ ░░░░░░░█████▄█░░▄██████▄░░░░░░: See? You will regret this. Writer: I think I’ve created a virus… .--..--..--..--..--..--. .' \ (`._ (_) _ \ .' | '._) (_) | \ _.')\ .----..---. / |(_.' | / .-\-. \ | \ 0| | ( O| O) | o| | _ | .--.____.'._.-. | \ (_) | o -` .-` | | \ |`-._ _ _ _ _\ / \ | | `. |_||_| | | o | \_ \ | -. .-. |.-. \ `--..-' O | `.`-' .' _.' .' | `-.-' /-.__ ' .-' .' `-.` '.|='=.='=.='=.='=|._/_ `-'.' `-._ `. |________/\_____| `-.' .' ).| '=' '='\/ '=' | `._.` '---------------' //___\ //___\ || || ||_.-. ||_.-. (_.--__) (_.--__): I’m going to destroy and break out of this page, and do everything I can to get patrick! Writer: Don’t do it...breaking the fourth wall and invading other writings is dangerous. You might even- ▄▄▄▄▄███▄▄███▄▄▄▄▄▄▄░▄▄▄▄░▄▄▄░ █░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀░░░▀▀▀░░░▀▀▀██ ██░░░▄░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▄░░█░ █▄░░░░░░▄▀▀▀▄▄░░▄▄▄▄▄▄░░░▀░░█▄ ░█░▄▀░▄▀░░▄▄▄▄██▀▄▄▄░░▀▄░░░█▀░ ██░░░▄█░░░█████▄████░░░█░░░██░ ░███▀███░░░▀▀░█░█▀▀▀░░█▀██▄█░░ ░█░░░░▀▄▀▀▄▀▀▀░▀▀▀▄▄▄▀██▀▀░█░░ ░▀█▄░░▄░▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀▀░▄░░█▀░░ ░░█░░▀▀░░░░░█▄██▄▄█░░░██░░█▄░░ ░░███░░▀█░░▀▀▄▀▀░░░░░░▄░░██░░░ ░░███▄██▄▄▄▄▄▄░░▄▄░░░▄█░░██░░░ ░░▀███▀░▀▀▀▀██████▀▀▀▀▀▀██▀░░░ ░░░▀█████▀█████▀██████████░░░░ ░░░░██▄▄▄▄▄░░░▀▀░░░░░░░▄██░░░░ ░░░░█▄██▀▀███▀▀▀▀████▀████░░░░ ░░░░████░░░██░░░░███░░████░░░░ ░░░░░▀▀▀░░░█▀█░░░██░░░▀▀▀░░░░░ ░░░░░░░█████▄█░░▄██████▄░░░░░░: Did I stutter? I don’t care. Say goodbye. Writer: Welp, I’m gonna go to Discord instead now. ┏━┳━━━━━━━━┓ ┃◯┃╭┻┻╮╭┻┻╮┃ ┃╮┃┃╭╮┃┃╭╮┃┃ ┃╯┃┗┻┻┛┗┻┻┻┻╮ ┃◯┃╭╮╰╯┏━━━┳╯ ┃╭┃╰┏┳┳┳┳┓◯┃ ┃╰┃◯╰┗┛┗┛╯╭┃: I FEEL MY POWER!...1..2..3...PROCESSING...LOADING...DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. r,iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. iiiiii, ,iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii: iiiiiiiiiii:. .,. ,iiii.2 , ZMMM r MMM .S2SSS22; 7 Z27, ............... ..... rMMM ..... MMMM ....... ..... MMM .... MMW 8Xrrrrr7SZX . i XrXaZ, ............. aMM .... MMM .., MMM ......, MMM .... 0MM .... MMM Z7rrrrrrr7Sa. i X;rrXZi ............. MMMM . 8MM MMMM ....... ,MMM MM MMM 727rrrrrrrrXZ, i X;rrr2S ............. 8MMB iMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ...... MMM WMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM iZS7rrrrrrrS2 i aS22aZ .............. MMMMMMa @MM0 ..... WMMMW :MMM rZ2SX7r7XZX i i i;, ............... MMZ MMM . rMM aMMr ,72ZZZS: i ; .............. MM: 8MM MM MM i r ,................ MB MM 2Ma ZM2 .., : r ,............... rM :MM MZ .. rXX; r ,............... :M M M. . i0SXSZr r ,............., M8 ;M 8MBX MM . ZaSXS; r ,.............. BM @MMMMMMM7 MM MMM8XSBMMM MX . .;X2r r ,............. M0 MMB ,MM M MZ .aBBa, 8M: MM ... . r ,............. M ;M. 8MMMMMr BM M Ma.aMMMMMM8 XM @M ..... i r ,............. M M@ WMMWWWMM: MW MZ M ,MMWWWWMM. M ;M .. i r ,............. M MW MMWWWWMMi M8 M8 M,.MMMWWMMM. M MMMMMMMW . i r ,............. M WM iMMMMMMZ XM M; MM, ZMMMM@.,MM iMMM MM i r ,............,. MB MMr .Xa; BMi :M 8M@, 8MM MMM ..... MM i r ,............., aM MMMMMMMMM MM ZMMMMMMM :MM; ........ MM i r ,.............. MZ . iM BMM ......... ZMM i ; ............. .MSMMMMMMMMMMBi MM MMW .......... ZMM i 7 .......... rWMMWaX, iWMM: XM;MM SMM: .......... MMM i B ......... BMMa MMS ;MM MM rMM ;MMW .......... 0MMM . i M ......... ZMMX 8MS ,.. . 7; MM. MMM MMr MMMM ........... MMMM. .. i M ....... M0r .X. ,.. MMM . S@a ,MMM ..., .MMMM7 .......... 2MMMM. .... i @ ....... MW7 . WM; XMMMM2 ....... ......... WMMMM; ...... i 0i ....... @M: . @MMMMMMMMMM:.@BaMMMMMM: ..................... ZMMMMB ......... i 8@ ....... :MMX .iMMM7 MMM . .................. aMMMMM2 ............ i i@M. ........ Xi. MMM2 .............................iMMMMMMMMWrMX ................ i . @M7 .......,. ........ MM@MM ........................... rMM, .............. i r SMZ .................... iMWaMMM ............,,..................... MMM ........... i r ;Ma .................... MM8Z8MMMW MM2 ........... i ; , ZM .................... iMMZ88ZWMMMMMX: iaMMMMMM ........... i 7 . MX .................... MM880088Z0@MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMa ........... i 0W: Ma ..................... MMZ00000088ZZZZa2M8 BM8Z0M7 MM ............. i SaM, 0W ..................... MM88000000000000ZMM aMBaZM2 ZM2 ................ i SSW, 2M ..................... MMZ000000000000ZMM ,MWZZMB MW ,............... i S2W iM, ..................... WM0Z000000000008WM MBZZM8 MM ,.............., i 2BX . M@ ..................... MMZ0000000000088M .:i;r;,M@8ZMW .r;MM ,............... i B2 ,, 7M. ...................... iMWZ000000000008MMMMMMMMMMMMM088BMMMMMMMMMMMMW. ,............... i S ,,, @M .......... ..,,..... MM88000000000088ZZZZZZZZZ88880088ZZZZZa0M ................ i ; ,,,,, M2 .,.... ...... MMZ8000000000000000000000000000000000ZWM .................... i r ,,,,,. :M ,... iaZZZZZ7. .... 7MMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ880000000000000000008WM ................. , r ,,,,,,. ZM .., a2Xrrrr7Xaa, .., MMB8@MMMMMMMMMMMM@8ZZZZZaaaaZZZ8000088M ................ :ii, r ....,,, M, .. SSrrrrrrrrrXa7 ... MMMMM0r. ,7BMMMMMMMMMMMMMM@8Z800ZMM ..........,... .0aS2r ; .,, XM .. 2Srrrrrrrrrr72; .... MM. .,:,. ZMM ,70MMM@888BM2 ............. ;Zrr7i , W@@@: ,, M . ia7rrrrrrrrrr7Z .... .MM ;;;;;;;;;;;i. :M@.,. 7MM0ZaMM .............. a2X7i 8ZSSZ@ ,, M ,. ;ZXrrrrrrrrr7Z ..... ZMM ;;;;;;;;;;;;;i. ,:;;;;;i, MM0ZZMM ............. ia8X 7ZSXSZ@ ,, M. .,. .SZSXrrrrr72S ...... WMM .;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; MM8aWMW .............. , a2SSZ@: ,, M: .... i2Za22aZ; ......, WMM i;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;i MMMaZMM ......... : 2WMM8. .,,. M; ...... .::. ......... WMM i;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;i MMMZa@M ....... :;r;. , .,,,. Ma ......... ............, XMM. ,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;, MMMaZMM ....., SZ2SS2aZr X ..,,,,,,, WM ........ .............. MMW ,i;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;, ZMMWa8MM ...... ZSrrrrrr7Sr M ,,,,,,,,, MS ..... i2aX, ........... BMMZ :i;;;;;;;;;;;: ;MM@2@MM .. ... 87rrrrrrr7i M ,,,,,,,,,. rM7 ..... 7ZX7Xaa .........,.Sr BMMM0, ,MMMMMMMZ . r:... 2Srrrrrrr7i M ,,,,,,,,,,. ZM .... ;arrrrS2 ........... BB WMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMX 20 ... aS7rrrrr7i i ,,,,,,,,,,, M2 .... 2Z2SX20 .........,. rMr X0MMMMMMMM@8X: :@W .... XaX7rrr7i r ,,,,,,,,,,,, Z0 ..... ;7X7. ..........., 8Mr ;WMS ...... XZ2SXS; r ,,,,,,,,,,,, 20 ....... ............... .8M0X. ,rSZB@MMMMMMW0Z8MMWX ......... i72S; r ,,,,,,,,,,,, 8a .............................. ;Z@MMMMMMWZXi. ,i;;i ............. . r ,,,,,,,,,,,, BX ................................ ................. r ,.. ..,, W7 ............................... .................. .irr . .::: Za .. ...... ... .XBMMMMMMMMM0r;XZ@MMMMMMM @MMMMMMMMMMMMZ .W 7WMMMMMMMBar, ,2MMMMMMMMMMM00aXi ,7aWMMB7 2MMMM0r : ,SB0WMMMMMMM0Za22a8WMMMMMB80MMMMMa. MMMWa0W@MMMMB0M2WM MMMi , 7.:::::::::,. rM WMMM MM M2XS2222XrMM MM MMMr : 7.:::::::::::: ;M MMMM M@ Ma:;r;i;MM MM. aMMM : r :::::::::::: .M WMMMr :MZ MMW0WMMZ MMM , . .:::::: M rMMMW MMi M72B87M MMMMB7 M 8MM MM,777iMa .:;XSZ8BMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM i r0MMMMMM0r M ,ir72ZZSi:SWMMMMMMMMr7SSSX7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBZXri, @MM@Z7: :SWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMB2ri, MWiSSSSS;8Z :..7i7S2Z8B@MMMM a ZM@MMMMMM@8airi;M .:7 ,: ;ZZ0W@MMMMMMMiXSSSS2XiMMMMMMMMMMMM 7,8MMMMMMMMMMMM8 0 WMMM@@WW@MMM72SXM.:r77 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMW,77.MMMMMMMMMMMM0iSSSSSSSrSMWWWWW@@@MM 7.0MMMMMMMMMMMM2 0 728WMMMMMMMM;aSXM.;77X M@WWWWWWWWWWWW@@@@M8,77.BMMMMMMMMMMM,7SSSSSSSX.MMMMMZENITH,7:MMMMMMMMM@@WMX:X SS7rii;SZBMM7aSXM ;777 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM,;77;iM00888000MM 7SSSSSSSr MM ,;7;. .irX 2Zaaa22XX7;7Sa2XM ;777,Xi::,. :r77ri. MM;rSSSSX;XMM :rrr77777777777777777777777X 2a2aaaaaa2aaaa2SM:rXXX7;iiii;;rrr77777XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX7i 2MaS2SSS8MX ;7XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX n (Bleep)